


Driving towards the sun-where are you Sara Lance?

by Crashit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Driving, F/F, useless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashit/pseuds/Crashit
Summary: Ava sets out to find Sara, all the thoughts while driving. This isn't specifically following the show, just a little story that keeps finding its way here.





	Driving towards the sun-where are you Sara Lance?

Ava rubs her eyes under her sunglasses with one hand, the other wrist draped across the steering wheel. The dust from the open window getting around the shades and making her feel more tired than she really is.  
Next she stretches her shoulders and neck trying to get her long frame comfortable in the cab of the truck.  
She didn't use to mind the hours behind the wheel and on the road, needed them in fact. To process or wind down, check out or obsess. She’s out of practice now; she can’t really remember the last time she drove anywhere more than an hour. 

The truck was in perfect working order, all systems go. It had taken her 30 minutes just to complete her systems checklist, however. That used to be a 2-minute process before the Time Bureau. When she used to drive a hell of a lot more.  
It roared to life at the turn of the key. A fully defensible rocket ship of a V8 with plenty of firepower. She can track, camp or flee-whatever the mission calls for.

"Where are you Sara Lance?" She thinks. "Why are you running? I should be the one running." After the death totem and all the destruction, Sara is in the wind. All Ava knows is that she needs to find her. She's pulled in Sara's direction, intensely and irresistibly. 

Ava doesn’t really know how this is going to go. So she packed for all the options, exactly the way Captain Sharpe of the U.S. Marine Corps would do. Certainly the way Director Ava Sharpe of the Time Bureau would prepare.

She glances up at the sky, checking the sun’s position, about 3 hours road time. Then she would have to plan her approach to the Ranch. Showing up unannounced could have intendedly deadly consequences. Ava would have to be on her A game and pay attention.  
But that was in a few hours. For now, she would just drive. . A little more time to stay checked out.

She leans forward and turns up the sound, Ray LaMontagne’s “You Are the Best Thing” pounds out of the speakers. 

Ava sighs, Dammit. Her heart sinks down toward her belly again. The sun and road had lifted it a bit towards her chest again. All forward progress slammed down by a few bars of music. 

She loves this song. Ava can’t help it. Suddenly she’s daydreaming. Of the day she’ll hold the Captain in her arms in their kitchen. She’ll sing this into her ear on a late summer afternoon while they dance slowly across the floor to the porch…just before she kicks the screen door open Ava will feel lips on that spot on her neck again, just behind her ear that makes her knees go weak.

A smile touches her lips but doesn’t quite reach her eyes. What a useless romantic she is, she thinks.

Stop it.  
Just drive.  
Next step. Finish it.  
Then the next step.  
Sara’s running, she’s missing.  
Don’t get distracted now.

Except. It’s just such a delicious distraction. Sara. Her chest floods with heaviness, tears threaten again. Ava takes some deep shuddering breaths, settling herself down.  
It’s just so painful, these thoughts of Sara. Somewhere in the past few months Ava fell for this woman. She fell hard. 

Every battle, every fight. Each time Sara surprised her with her fearlessness, and her complete dedication to her team. Her ability to do the right thing, even when it was incredibly hard. Sara’s strength to persevere even when the odds were completely against them. Sara’s willingness to risk it all and faith that she could pull it off. So aggravatingly sure of herself.  
And damn was she strong. 

It was that maddening quality that drew Ava to her at first. She wanted to pick Sara apart, try to figure out how she could lead this group of misfits and outcasts to glory and success over and over again. It started as a Bureau investigation and then Ava tried to put Sara into every category the Bureau had taught her about leadership and command. Sara didn’t fit into any of them; she was her own category completely. Maddeningly.  
And when Ava realized this was her strength she couldn’t help herself but be drawn to Sara Lance’s flame.

Ava knows there’s no amount of miles on an open road that will drive these thoughts out of her head. No amount of distance that will make her stop wanting this woman. No passage of time that will make her hands stop reaching for Sara’s hand, picking up the phone, making the call, turning to tell her something ridiculous that happened at work in some crazy time period.

Sigh. This woman. 

Ava decides these thoughts are not just hopeful, they are possible. She has faith. And Ava Sharpe doesn’t do faith very easily or very often.  
But this she just knows. She knows how hard she fell for the Captain. And this deserves to be real.  
It is real.  
Despite all the doubts and worry Ava can feel it. She knows Sara felt it too.

She turns her thoughts to that night they slipped off the WaveRider and went dancing in BoysTown in Chicago. No team, no case. Just them. The night felt like it went on forever, they danced against each other. The heat of the club and loudness of the music pushing them together. More than a few appreciative eyes landing on them from all directions on the dance floor. They were so good together. Ava pulling Sara to her every moment she could. Sara arching against Ava driving her absolutely wild, laughing through the need. 

They ended up at the lakefront as the sun rose over water. Shoulders bumping, alcohol wearing off, a few early morning joggers making their way down the path Ava watched the gorgeous morning light play over Sara’s features as she told Ava some crazy story about jumping her BMX bike over the neighbor’s fence as a kid. Ava was only half listening, completely entranced by the strength and beauty of this woman next to her. The pure heart that beat under her chest. 

Right then Ava knew. She turned her head to the sunrise, gripped Sara’s hand tighter and promised herself that she would always follow this woman. She would always be right next to her for whatever adventure came to them.  
Sara had squeezed her hand back. Then she threw a leg over Ava’s and straddled her, legs wrapping both around her waist. Ava pulled her forward and their lips met.  
This kiss was different than the ones they shared all night, tinged with alcohol and sweat.  
This kiss was a promise, unspoken because they would get to that eventually. Gentle but sure, seeking reassurance and getting it. Perfectly evenly matched these two souls settled against each other.

________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ava gripped the steering wheel a little tighter and shifted in the seat. “Where are you Sara Lance?” she thought to herself. “Why are you running, what did you see in Mallus’ dimension? What is chasing you now?”

 

 

There’s a dark-haired figure sitting on the porch. Ava mutters to herself, how?


End file.
